The escape (COS extract)
by Harry.P.07
Summary: Due to the previous night being a full moon, they are in the Shrieking Shack. Lupin, feeling very tired and worn out, flops on the bed and falls asleep straight away. Sirius, feeling worn out, curls up on the floor (in his animagus form), thinking: I do hope we find Wormtail soon, I wonder if Harry is up there (Harry Potter, his godson), I wonder if Harry knows.


Once the bars were attached to the window and the cat flap installed, Harry felt very confined, he cursed Dobby but also couldn't help feeling sorry for Dobby.

A little while later the cat flap rattled and a bowl of soup was passed through, his stomach aching terribly with hunger Harry grabbed it and ate, he gave a very annoyed Hedwig the remains "It's all we've got." Harry protested, when Hedwig refused. After a while Harry fell asleep on his bed, with his glasses on. "Harry!" Shouted a voice, Harry couldn't tell if the voice was in his dream (which was about Quidditch) or in the real world, figuring that whoever it was;it wouldn't be too important, so Harry went back to concentrating on the epic dream. "Harry?" Came the voice again, but louder, that voice sounded very familiar, Harry woke and saw a blue ford Anglia suspended in mid-air with Fred, George and Ron inside. "Ron!" Breathed Harry "Hello, why haven't you been responding to our owls?" Said Fred an George in unison "Not now you two! We need to get Harry to the burrow as soon as we can!" Ron reminded the twins "Mind out!" Shouted the twins, they had hooked a winch to the bars on Harry's window, they turned and with a CRUNCH the bars came free. "Where's your stuff?" Asked Ron urgently, taking charge a little "In the cupboard under the stairs, but watch out, the bottom step creaks." Informed Harry, the twins left Ron to drive, while they climbed through the window, unlocked Harry's bedroom door(without magic) and went quietly went to the cupboard. Meanwhile Harry passed Ron anything that was in his room(which was only a couple of books and Hedwig). Eventually the twins returned carrying Harry's trunk and broom, the twins and Harry clambered into the ford Anglia and they set off into the night. Harry explained about Dobby on the way. The rest goes as the book/film goes but the morning after Harry escapes, the Dursley's don't notice any difference. However, a couple of days later Vernon notices how quiet it is in Harry's room (usually Hedwig would give a loud screech, every so often). Vernon decided to see how Harry had managed to shut Hedwig up and saw that neither Harry or Hedwig were there, Vernon was furious, Harry wasn't allowed to use magic, how could he have escaped? Vernon mulled it over for a few days and finally came up with an idea: Harry had used magic to escape, he was already in trouble he'll be punished, content with the that idea Vernon was sure Harry wouldn't need picking up from Kings Cross. At the end of the year, Vernon kept at his idea and didn't go to Kings Cross. "Ron? Would it be possible to come to yours over the summer?" Asked Harry, after going through the wall, taking a good look for Vernon and Petunia and finding Ron again. "I'll ask mum, I'm sure it'll be fine. Why?" Asked Ron "The Dursley's haven't turned up." Harry informed Ron didn't press the situation and found his mum, whereas Hermione asked "Why haven't they turned up?" "I dunno." Said Harry simply "But, doesn't it seam strange?" Hermione protested "Strange? They don't care about me, they've probably done it on purpose, but I dunno." Harry said. "Mum says you can come." Reported Ron, coming over (thankfully, as Hermione was about to ask Harry yet another question) "See you." Said Harry and Ron to Hermione. As soon as they got to her, Molly was fussing "Oh Harry dear, why haven't they come?" She asked "I dunno." Harry sighed, trying to work out who was worse, Hermione or Molly. "But they came last year! Have they forgotten?" Molly fussed "If they have forgotten, they've forgotten on purpose. I'm surprised they came last year." Answered Harry, but muttering the last bit so only Ron could hear. Eventually they were in the burrow and there Harry stayed for quite a long time, because Vernon thought; Harry didn't need to have any where to live because he was being punished, Vernon couldn't think to what extent, so he needn't get involved.

The End


End file.
